Let me be your angel
by Tioko
Summary: Sequel to Lost Also a oneshot.


Let me be your angel.

Kai was laying on his bed. It has been a week since he lost his sister, whom he never knew she existed. "Why?" he thought. He took her letter out of his pocket

... You are my brother, Kai...

"Why? Why did she die? I wish I could meet her again. But that isn't possible."

* * *

"Do you hear anything, Tyson?"

"Shut up, Max, I can't hear."

"Gees. He has been there for a week already! He didn't even come out for eating! Weird, what do you think, Ray?"

"That's so unlike him. I wish we knew what happened."

"Wait... Does this sound like... Crying?"

* * *

Kai cried himself to sleep.

He had a dream. He was floating somewhere in the sky, everything was clouded, and lit by warm, calm light.

She was standing there. Looking at him with pain in her eyes. "Kai..."

"Tio!"

She ran away.

"Tio! No, wait! Tio! TIO!"

* * *

"Shup up, guys, I think I hear something. He keeps repeating one word: 'Tio' "

"Tio? Isn't it that girl we met a week ago?"

"Tio!" Kai sat up on his bed. "That dream again. Why does she always run away?"

"Because."- came a voice. Tio was standing there, glowing.

* * *

"Hey, looks like Kai is talking to someone."

"No way!"

"I tell you. There's someone there."

"But it's impossible! Nobody entered that room, and the window is too high to climb in."

"Shut up, let's listen."

* * *

"Why do you do this to me?"- she asked.

"Do what?"

"All of that! Why aren't you letting me go? Why do you make me feel your pain?"

"I don't understand."

"You keep calling me in your dreams. And I can't do anything but run."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. But I don't want to!"

"And what can I do?"

"Let me go."

"How?"

"Simple. Throw the ring and the letter away. Forget me."

* * *

"Now, that's just plain freaky."

"What?"

"Kai keeps talking to himself!"

"What?"

"He asks questions, and nobody answers them."

"Do you think he's gone nuts?"

"Let's keep listening."

* * *

"No. I can't do it."

"You must, Kai. I died, yes. But that's not the end of the world. And you can't cry about me forever."

"But..."

"You've got friends, Kai. They are worried."

"How do you know?"

"They are standing by the door and listening now."

"What?"- Kai got very angry. "How dare they?"

"Calm down. They do it because they need you. They care about you. I care about you too. You must throw away the letter and the ring."

"Why?"

"They keep me here."

"And?"

"If something keeps souls on Earth, they can't go to Heaven. If you let me go, I promise, I'll be back."

"How?"

"I'll be your angel guardian."

* * *

"Well?"

"Nothing clear. I just don't get it. Who the heck he's talking to?"

"Maybe..."- said Ray.

"Maybe what? Come on, speak up, Ray."

"Maybe to that girl?"

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Please, let me be your angel. It's the only thing I can do for you."

"Fine." Kai stood up. He took the ring off his finger, and threw it out of the window, right after the letter.

"Thank you"- whispered Tio.

There was a flash of light. When Kai opened his eyes, Tio was gone.

* * *

"Hm.. I think he's coming to the door now."

"What? Quick, go away!"

Too late. Kai opened the door. Everyone fell down. Kai couldn't do anything but laugh.

"We're sorry, Kai, we're sorry..." - chated Tyson - "We didn't mean to.. Please forgive us."

Kai smiled. "It's okay, guys."

"Sorry, sorry sorry... What?"

"I said it's okay."

"Really?"

"Yep. Now, let's go to the kitchen, I'm starving!"

At the kitchen

"Um.. you know, Kai..."

"What?"

"Well... We heard you talking to someone. Who was it?"

Kai took a deep breath. "You guys won't belive me."

"Well?"

"It was my sister."

"What?"

"That girl, Tio. She died in a car accident. She left a letter and a ring for me."

"And where are they?"

"I'm getting there. Today I saw her. Like... spirit or something..."

"See? I told you he was talking to that girl."- said Ray.

"She said she couldn't get away. The ring and the letter kept her here. So I threw them away."

"Wow. And what happened next?"

"I don't know. She just dissapeared."

Kai came up to the window. He looked at the stars. Suddenly he saw a new star light up in the sky.

He thought: "That means she will come back."

* * *

"Thank you, Kai. Thank you..."

* * *

Tio


End file.
